Time Magic
The ability to use magic related to time. Form of Magic. Variation of Time Manipulation. Also Called *Chrono Magic *Clock Magic *Temporal Magic Capabilities The user is able to perform/cast a rare variety of magic spells and feats that manipulates time itself to a degree. Applications *Spell Casting *Time Manipulation Associations *Cosmic Manipulation *Magic **Motion Magic **Space-Time Magic *Space-Time Manipulation Limitations *Magic Negation/Magic Destruction *Distance, mass, precision, max power, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. Known Users Known Items *Eye of Agamotto (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Time Spell Scroll (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Gallery Diablo-3-wizard-550x343.jpg|Wizards (Diablo 3) have the innate ability to cast several time-based spells. Dimaria uses Age Scratch Spell.png|Dimaria (Fairy Tail) in her Chronos form casting Age Scratch, a time-based spell that allows her enemy to regain all the injuries it sustained and healed up to the present point of time. Ultear M.jpeg|Ultear (Fairy Tail) is a prominent user of the Arc of Time, a magic that allows her to manipulate the time of objects, rewind time and enhance/strengthen people with powers gained from their own future. Time mage.jpg|Time Mages (Final Fantasy) are adept users of Time Magic, allowing them to slow, stop, or freeze enemies, fasten the speed of allies, manipulate gravity till a certain extent, and call upon the power of certain celestial objects to damage enemies. ArtHumanMage.jpg|Mages (World of Warcraft) through the Arcane school of Magic have the ability to cast spells like Time Warp. Time Mage Perse H.png|Perse (Valkyrie Crusade) is an time mage. Slowing Magic.gif|Racer (Fairy Tail) making great use of his Slowing Magic, a time-effecting magic that alters the perception of time from his opponent's point of view Morgan le Fay (Earth-616) from Avengers World Vol 1 10 001.jpg|Morgana (Marvel) used magical time travel frequently. Eye of Agamotto Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Powered by one of the infinity stones, the Eye of Agamotto (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a powerful magical artifact created by the sorcerer supreme Agamotto with the power to manipulate time. Doctor Strange EW time.jpg|...an artifact that Doctor Stephen Strange can wield with surprising skill. Eclipse.png|Eclipse Gate (Fairy Tail), magic device invented by Zeref that allows people to travel through time. Neo_Eclipse.png|Neo Eclipse (Fairy Tail) is immensely powerful spell that rewinds time on a massive scale, allowing restoration of persons past. Jikanteishi and Kūkanten'i.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Forbidden Kidō spells to freeze time over a large area. Hachigyō Sōgai.gif|Hachigen Ushoda (Bleach) has invented unique space-time barrier spells. Aku Time Portal.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) uses a spell to open a time portal, sending Jack into the distant future. File:Stasis_Zelda_Breath_Wild_1.gif|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) can use Stasis to freeze objects in time. Twilight and Spike look at the time portal S5E25.png|Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony Series) uses Star Swirl the Bearded's time spell scroll to cast a spell to open a time portal over the Cutie Map to travel back in time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Form of magic Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Temporal Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Reality Manipulation